


Omissão

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, beijo, corrigindo episódio, discussão, prime queen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Chat Noir conversa com Ladybug sobre o beijo dele e as coisas terminam melhor do que ele esperava.Ocorre em "Prime Queen".





	Omissão

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Omission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917382) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 



Chat Noir ainda estava processando o que tinha visto. Como as pessoas haviam conseguindo uma foto da sua lady o beijando (e onde ele conseguiria uma)? Certo, ela dissera que fizera isso para salvá-lo, mas quando fora isso e por que não se lembrava de nada?

Ele encarou Ladybug decidido a obter algumas respostas. Ela não podia simplesmente o beijá-lo e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu, guardando em segredo o ato, independentemente de como isso tudo ocorreu. Ele foi tão afetado quanto ela.

“My lady, que foto foi essa? Quando você me beijou?” ele questionou.

Ela fingiu que não o ouviu, continuando a andar na frente dele. Ele odiava quando ela fazia isso. Ele irritou-se, cansado da atitude infantil dela e puxou o seu braço, a forçando a parar. Encarou-a seriamente, mostrando que não estava nem um pouco divertido pela situação.

“Eu não importo que você tenha me beijado, my lady. Aliás, se quiser podemos repetir isso um dia” falou incapaz de conter o final. “Mas eu me importo sim com o fato de você ter mantido isso escondido de mim. Mesmo que você realmente só tenha feito isso para salvar minha vida, não acha que eu deveria saber? Você não gostaria de saber se eu tivesse feito isso com você?” questionou, porque afinal não conseguia de deixar de sentir-se um pouco violado. Sentia como se tivesse ficado com alguém que gostasse, mas quando estava totalmente bêbado e a outra pessoa sóbria. Não era a melhor sensação do mundo.

E ele não conseguia acreditar que Ladybug havia o beijado já e ele não tinha conseguido aproveitar a situação. Ele passara tanto tempo sonhando acordado com esse momento que saber que já tinha acontecido era um pouco estranho. Como ele perdera uma coisa dessas?

Ladybug o encarou chocada. Ela nunca tinha visto as coisas por esse ponto de vista, nunca tinha imaginado que Chat Noir fosse se sentir tão mal com o fato que ela escondera que o beijara para salvá-lo. Mas agora que ele falara, fazia sentido. Se Chat tivesse ficado com ela para conseguir a trazer de volta ao normal e nunca tivesse contado para ela, Marinette iria se sentir violada. Como se ele tivesse abusado dela, mesmo sabendo que não foi isso que ele fez. Ela ficaria com medo do que mais poderia ter acontecido com o corpo dela que ela não estava sabendo.

“Eu... Desculpe, Chat. Você está certo. Eu realmente devia ter contado” falou sincera, percebendo o quanto vacilara. “Faz um tempo já. Foi somente para te salvar. Você estava tentando roubar meu miraculous e nada que eu dizia te fazia voltar ao normal. Foi a única coisa que consegui fazer para te trazer de volta. Foi só um beijo rápido” contou.

Ele considerou as palavras dela, sabia que ela estava sendo sincera. Ela parecia culpada agora do que tinha feito. Claramente, ela não tinha visto as coisas da mesma forma que ele. Ele a perdoou, até porque duvidava que conseguisse ficar irritada com ela por muito tempo.

Lentamente, sorriu para ela novamente, provocador. Ela suspirou aliviada ao ver que Chat não estava mais irritado e estava aparentemente voltando ao normal. Por um segundo, tinha ficado com medo de estragar tudo. Chat era muito importante e ela não achava que suportaria que ele estivesse com raiva dela.

“Sabe o que eu acho que aconteceu, my lady?” ele falou. “Eu acho que você ficou com vergonha de contar porque gostou de me beijar” contou, como se fosse a solução mais lógica possível.

Ladybug se virou enfurecida para ele. Isso era típico de Chat Noir. Claro que ele tinha que ver a situação como uma possível indicação de um sentimento por ele _. Da próxima vez, eu o deixo continuar transformado,_  resmungou mentalmente.

“Não foi isso” ela falou.

“É?” ele falou. “Pois eu acho se eu te beijar de novo aqui e agora, você vai gostar” ele afirmou, em um tom convencido.

Ela o olhou indignada, mas não conseguiu se afastar quando ele foi chegando cada vez mais perto, com seus olhos verdes tão intensos, e muito menos se impedir de corresponder quando ele finalmente a beijou. Não queria dar vitória para aquele gato convencido, até porque ele estava  _tão_  errado no motivo de ela não ter contado. Mas como podia se controlar quando isso era tão bom?

A cada segundo, ela esquecia mais e mais do porquê deveria estar irritada com ele. O mais perto de permanecer firme em suas crenças foi a mordida que deu no lábio de Chat, porém esta não pareceu o incomodar nem um pouco. Chat a estava beijando com uma intensidade tão grande que tudo que Marinette podia fazer era pensar que não podia ter nada de errado com isso que eles estavam fazendo.

E Adrien estava pensando que talvez realmente não fosse tão importante assim Ladybug ter escondido dele o que aconteceu, se isso significava que ele poderia a beijar. Não conseguia acreditar que estava a beijando e ela estava correspondendo com tanta vontade. Estava com medo que qualquer momento isso tudo fosse acabar, pois parecia tanto um sonho.

Somente quando eles se separaram foi que Marinette conseguiu lançar um olhar irritado para Chat, que somente a olhou com carinho. Ela tentou não sorrir, contudo, falhou mais uma vez. Estava se sentindo feliz demais para conseguir ficar irritada.

“Pode admitir... Você gostou” ele falou em um tom feliz.

Ela revirou os olhos. Será que conheceria alguém mais arrogante que Chat Noir? Estava pronta para discutir mais quando viu a transmissão de Nadja começar. Agora tinha problemas mais urgentes para resolver.

“Acho que alguém está muito convencido, eu nunca disse isso... Vamos, gatinho?” ela chamou quando ele somente a encarou enquanto ela ia embora. “Ou você vai ficar parado aí?”

“Na verdade, que tal tomarmos um sorvete?” ele falou. “Eu conheço um lugar ótimo” ofereceu, mesmo sabendo que ela jamais sairia com ele agora.

“Quando acabarmos isso, talvez” falou e acelerou, o deixando para trás.

Chat Noir a encarou encantando. Ladybug era incrível. Ela sempre o surpreendia.


End file.
